


【普奥/典芬】偶尔放纵（上）

by Blacklumia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklumia/pseuds/Blacklumia
Summary: 国设：普奥+典芬，微独伊甜饼+擦边球+微醉小少爷继《宜家鲨》《一块点心的连锁反应》《红杉林》之后的故事
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【普奥/典芬】偶尔放纵（上）

基尔伯特照例醒的很早。

他眯起眼睛以适应从厚重窗帘的缝隙中透出的清晨阳光。罗德里赫今天凌晨两点才带着浓重的黑眼圈从财政部回到家，完成了他已经连轴转了好几天的工作。如今正安稳地在睡梦中享受应得的休息。基尔伯特动作轻柔地转过身，亲了下罗德里赫的额头，手指顺着他的鼻梁滑过那双柔软的唇。虽然罗德里赫合上了那双情绪多变，蕴藏着千言万语的眼睛，但换来的是更加纯洁和宁静的景象。沉睡的罗德里赫有如一尊有生命的无暇艺术品，轻盈易碎，需要格外珍视。

他从未停止欣赏自己的爱人。罗德里赫无数的表情，动作和话语都珍藏在他的心灵深处。宏大的场景已经悄然落幕，如今仅剩细节堆满了思维的每个角落。不知不觉之间，他收集了数不清的记忆碎片：皇帝的加冕礼上他身着华服，在庄严的吟诵声中目光凛然；硝烟弥漫的战场上，纯白色的军服被棕色的泥土和黯淡的鲜血浸染，那双眼睛带着不理智的愤怒和狂热；外交场合上他时而颤抖着双手对他的政治意图发起高声猛攻，时而舒缓心态在他身边密谋策划；私密时伪装的酒醉，放松时沉溺的情欲。

基尔伯特偶尔也会回溯起自己与罗德里赫无数于公于私的恩恩怨怨，那些时而完整，时而破碎，时而欢喜，时而愤怒的场景牵动着基尔伯特的情绪，如同北大西洋的波涛翻腾盘卷，再重重地砸向水面，激起破碎的白沫。

但罗德里赫如今就在他的身边，真实可信，触手可及，美丽而鲜活的肉体充满了永不枯竭的生命力，它曾经不止一次地逼退那些来源于社会集体的喜好和善恶、驱逐那些不出于自己意志的暴力与仇恨。他们的激情和爱欲都是如此地契合，基尔伯特在数百年不可逆转的奔腾长河中不曾怀疑过半分。

他的思路飘远，把自己带回到那些罗德里赫仅仅是个熟悉的、重要的名字的时代，带回到那些他本人缺席的、只属于自己的过往里。条顿骑士团，第一任普鲁士之死，公国，波兰立陶宛和匈牙利。我们在漫长的时间里彼此陌生，称呼、姓氏，他人口中的优雅谈吐与信头亲密却实非亲近的说辞就是他们在彼此心目中的全部。

至于罗德里赫，他那时还不曾过多地关注基尔伯特——只是把他别上一个有名有姓的诸侯标签——他却是欧洲所有意识体眼中的核心人物。罗德里赫身边不缺殷勤、爱慕和礼物，不乏一些渴望利益交换的权//色交易，自然还少不了许多一片痴心，望断秋水的深情奉献。基尔伯特不止一次从勃兰登堡那里听闻罗德里赫的魅力与风采，随之而来的还有半真半假的传言与佳话。

有那么多的追求者，有那么多可追求的对象，对方最后却还是选择了他。他从没有冒出过任何命中注定的想法，但他始终认为自己归根结底是幸运的。基尔伯特用目光代替手指抚过罗德里赫细腻光滑的皮肤，对方沉浸在睡眠中，对此毫无知觉。

他突然迸发出想要亲吻和爱抚罗德里赫的冲动，他俯下身含住爱人的唇，左手挑开睡衣抚摸起对方腰部柔韧的肌肉，随后压上正在半睡半醒间咕哝的罗德里赫的身体，从而顺利地让那双复杂又美丽的眼睛重新亮起光芒。

“基尔……我很累…”罗德里赫终于在基尔伯特开始缓慢温柔地啄吻他的肩膀时开了口，睡意又重新回到了他的眼神里，“晚上再陪你好吗？”

“我是不是你所有追求者中最幸运的那一个？我的出现恰到好处……”基尔伯特没有接过罗德里赫的承诺，而是一边自问自答，一边故意让嘴唇在罗德里赫的胸膛上制造出一点点细小的水声，原本放在爱人腰部的左手顺着曲线向下滑去，“那么多的竞争者……”

“都被我抛到脑后了。怎么了，基尔......”罗德里赫似笑非笑地举起手揉了揉基尔伯特的银发，在基尔伯特手指的动作里抬起脖颈轻轻喘息着，呼出的气息变成了丝丝笑意：“......为什么突然要让我怀念那些别人从不会拒绝我的时光呢……”绵长的轻哼和被压抑的越发急促起来的呼吸声从罗德里赫的齿间溢出，紫罗兰色的双眼却闪烁着玩味的光。他小声催促着基尔伯特赶快透露他已经暴露出来的内心秘密，“说吧……又想听什么关于我的故事？它最好值得我付出我应得的睡眠。”

“我还有必要去听吗？”基尔伯特把爱人释放时的婉转喘息统统吞进自己的喉咙里，同时也把自己想要探求那些过去的渴望咽了下去。这样太小气了，显得我对不该在意的往事念念不忘。“既然你已经属于我……而且，我不知道的，左不过是些风流韵事罢了……”

最后的几个含糊的字音还没来得及消失，罗德里赫清朗的笑声就瞬间填满了他们之间的空隙。他的身上出了一层细密的薄汗，白皙的肩膀在清晨的阳光下闪烁着微亮的水光，唇边的黑痣和因笑声而颤抖摆动的细长睫毛，共同点缀着他气质优雅的面庞。睡梦中的完美和沉静转变成诱惑与纯洁并存的画面。这又是一副不一样的面孔，基尔伯特一边欣赏，一边任由罗德里赫搂过他的肩膀，蹭着他的腰，靠近他的耳边低语：“为什么要忍耐？你明明很想听。看看你的表情，好奇的不得了。”

“难道不是为了你，罗迪？”基尔伯特故意曲解和回避了罗德里赫的提问，他顺势亲吻爱人耳后的柔软肌肤，充分享受着怀抱里这具身躯的形体和温度。“为了你应得的睡眠。”

“哦，那我要说声谢谢，”罗德里赫在基尔伯特看不到的角度露出了然的微笑，眼角的余光中是阳光下的一片银色。“感谢你想要补偿把我吵醒的过错。”他带着止不住的笑意轻咬了一下基尔伯特的耳廓，任由对方把他紧紧地搂在怀里，卧在他的胸膛上休憩。他知道基尔伯特并不真的在意他的风流韵事，这只是表达他极度在乎他的一种方式。基尔伯特总是不习惯用语言直接表达爱慕和冲动，这倒是和他的行为正好相反。

罗德里赫总是要分出些精力，通过各种不怎么正式的方法诱导基尔伯特说出自己的内心所想。而他自己也是五十步笑百步，就好像他能抛开他的故作矜持，释放自己向众人炫耀基尔伯特的冲动一样。他们的年龄赋予他们更多的能力去认识、理解，甚至游刃有余地运用情感，但他们却还是热衷于这种孩子气式的游戏，并乐此不疲。

罗德里赫亲吻基尔伯特的头顶，磨蹭他顺滑柔软的头发。这对他来说是一种寄托着相当程度的信任和依赖的亲昵举动，太过于甜腻，但既然这里没有人会看到——房门锁着呢——又有何不可？

他们的寿命注定让他们总是回忆往事，基尔伯特故意使自己身陷其中，罗德里赫自然也不例外。不过比起那些早已光华不复当年的历史场景，他更乐于回忆那些使私人感情流溢的真实体验。

几十年过去了，基尔伯特在圣皮埃尔大教堂神圣的十字架和彩绘窗前向他发誓的情景却还是如此鲜活、如此灼热。圣人的投影化作五彩斑斓的神圣之光，内心的火焰裹挟着罗德里赫，留下永恒的疼痛与幸福的痕迹。他记得基尔伯特那张大病初愈后仍显得苍白憔悴的脸，记得他转过头，双眼中活力依旧，闪烁着重获新生的喜悦和对未来的无限期盼。

与他共享的未来。罗德里赫从基尔伯特的目光中看到了无需用语言就可完美表达的心意，强烈的感情震颤冲刷着他的感官和灵魂，心脏的跳动声在耳中如擂鼓呼号。

你要是被我感动哭了，我可不知道怎么安慰你。要是让瓦修·茨温利看到，他铁定要念叨我半天。基尔伯特缓缓走过来，身形单薄，肩膀轻微摇晃。罗德里赫伸手去扶他，但他轻轻推开了，反而握住了罗德里赫的手，咧开略失血色的嘴唇，露出有些虚弱但是一如既往地斗志昂扬的微笑。从他手心传来的体温让罗德里赫几个月度日如年的恐惧如今被彻底涤净。

罗德里赫不知道该怎么回答他，他甚至停了一会儿，思考了一下自己该怎么应对这突如其来的幸福。然而直到瓦修和路德维希面带怒色，气喘吁吁地从教堂的大门冲进来，后面跟着跑得脸膛通红，上气不接下气的费里西安诺，他都没能完美地回答基尔伯特笨拙的调侃。

最终，这场华丽的独幕剧演出止于罗德里赫让在场的多数人既尴尬又感动的坦白。等他说完那句他迄今为止再也没说过第二遍的话，才发现在场除了基尔伯特之外的所有人都以一种复杂的眼神望着他。

你是我失而复得的珍宝。这种话我也说得出口！罗德里赫看着瓦修和费里西安诺脸上混杂着理解和支持，但又无比别扭的表情，看着路德维希下意识地搂过费里西安诺的肩膀，后知后觉地发现他们都被自己上一秒的举动给惊到了。直到基尔伯特的嘴唇压上来的那一瞬间，他才意识到自己的形象确实是被自己给毁得一干二净了。

手机铃声响了。罗德里赫的思绪被重新拉回到阳光明媚的现实。“基尔？”他碰了碰爱人的肩膀，对方罕见地屈服于回笼觉的威力之下，此刻正咕哝着收拢手臂，不想离开这温暖乡。“快起来，马上有客人要到了。”他看了一眼手机屏幕，“芬兰和瑞典换了一班飞机，他们还有15分钟就要来敲门了。”

“什么？！”基尔伯特听到瑞典二字，突然清醒过来，“什么时候说的要来？可千万别再带只鲨鱼过来了！”

“你怎么还记得那鲨鱼？！赶紧去煮咖啡！”


End file.
